Commonly Asked Questions
Some Questions we regulary received on our previous server when we tried to make it the way we have made RoarCraft. Q:What is the most essential part of survival? A: joining or creating a House with protective walls. Q:how long will it take for the application I sent to be processed? A: if you’re lucky five minutes, but we are not constantly checking emails so it will probably takes us a few hours or twenty four hours at the most. Q: if I am banned is it possible to be unbanned? A: the answer is usually no as Adalric wields the mighty BanHammer but if your crime was minimal (spamming, Whining and so on) and you have been regularly updating your backstory and have also been an active member of RoarCraft then exceptions can always be made and your soul may yet be lifted from the dreaded Ban Land , if you’re lucky. Q: Whats “The BanHammer”? A: The BanHammer is Adalric’s mightiest weapon and as the name suggest is used to ban players. Q: How do I apply for a common house or royal house? A: to apply for a common house you must read through all the requirements here and send the names of all of your members and their actual usernames eg. IGN (in game name) Drake Jousten UN (Username) XxDonoBonoxX, the name of your house (this will also change your in game names example when Drake Jousten creates house Sterling his name is changed to Drake Sterling),a photo of your banner (great website to make a banner here ), your house’s chosen animal your houses moto eg. “Harmony Through Unity” - House Sage, and the chosen colour of your house which should also be the main color of your banner eg. House Sage – light blue, House Dagon – Dark Red – House Steadfast – Golden Orange, if you would like to apply for a Royal house you must follow these guidelines here and email us the backstories of all of your members and a short history of your house which must be at least 250 words long, please note that if you apply for a royal house with very short backstories and house history you are most likely going to be denied and in many cases becoming a royal house is something you will have to pay for unless you are an exceptional group of players all with brilliant back stories and a 1000 word plus history of your house, its incentives and at least one extra paragraph detailing one of the feats of your house eg. “The charging of the Dwarven legions” and what role you and your house played in this event. Q:What is a house in short? A: It depends. Generally houses are just groups of people who have decided they will become a family and have all changed their last names, houses do some times combine forming new houses or growing existing houses, why you might ask? Because this way the house has more players and a much higher chance of gaining royalty but also Houses are factions and are run off the faction mod (please note only moderators and our admin can create factions and that is why you must apply) so therefore if you want friends to go raiding with and have no formal way of doing it, then create a house and reek the benefits of war (Raiding) and the additional safety. Q: ”Less talk, more Raiding!” – Mount&Blade Warband A: Slow down a minute, please remember as a common house declaring war or attacking or stealing from another house of the same race is a serious crime as well as being highly unadvisable for those who wish to have a fighting chance when enemy races come and attack fort by fort during their war campaigns, if however you are a royal house and wish to do this then it is even more highly unadvisable as the other royal house currently ruling your race (obviously not you because why would you want to attack your own people under these circumstances) will take this as a serious threat and banish you removing all of your titles and lands, greatly lowering your renown throughout the realms making it almost impossible to even join another race let alone become royalty among them, please remember the penalty for a royal house committing this crime is banishment and exile from the realm or possible execution and removal from all of the realms history (putting you back on ground zero but only applicable in major cases)and the penalty to common houses is rarely banishment and exile but more likely their house will no longer be classified as a house but as a bandit/murderer group who will be regularly hunted and attacked and be declared enemies of the race by all other houses and once members are dead they will not be able to reapply as an inherent to these bandits but will be put back on ground zero (our fresh start policy), however in some cases if you consult via email with the staff about attacking another common house of your race before you do it then we may just turn a blind eye but only if we believe you have serious reason to do so, But remember don’t be turned off by the above because there are still other races out there with loot and murder me written all over their lands and attacking them will not be punished but rather rewarded as you will gain renown amongst other houses and staff and be helping your race while also helping towards your journey to royalty Q: How do I make money? A: there are lots of ways to make money, you can start your own shop perhaps selling potions and travel from house to house selling them or ride around with an additional two horses on leads and try to sell them off to other houses then go back to your stable and go out with another two horses, or perhaps you could try something with a higher risk higher return like raiding or attacking enemy war parties.